


TRADUCTION de Lord of Thorns (Beauty and the beast AU)

by Fireblaze1807



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Beast!Wade, Beauty and the Beast AU, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kisses, First Time, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Harry is Gaston, Harry is Ick, Library, M/M, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Peter is a Virgin, Running Away, Sexual Assault, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Spideypool - Freeform, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tale as Old as Time, Violent!Wade, Wade voices, Witches, Wolves, beaty!peter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireblaze1807/pseuds/Fireblaze1807
Summary: Il était une fois, un beau Prince qui vivait dans un château brillant. Mais le Prince était vain et cruel et une nuit une enchanteresse lui lança un sortilège et maintenant il est piégé dans son château vide, maudit de vivre sa vie tout seul."Trouvez la Rose qui pourra fleurir avec vos épines et le sort ne sera plus"lui dit la sorcière, mais le Prince ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.Peter sait qu'il y a plus de choses à vivre que ce que son village peut lui donner et il se sauva. Perdu dans les bois hivernaux, il se réfugia dans un mystérieux château, dont le seul occupant est un homme qui reste dans les ombres, un capuchon et un manteau qui couvrent sa peau.Un récit aussi vieux que le temps, entre les soupers malaisants et des batailles de boules de neige, de la lecture dans la bibliothèque et de la danse, le Prince maudit et le beau garçon tombent lentement amoureux.Mais alors Peter quitta, le coeur du Prince est brisé et il abandonne, succombant au sort.Est-il trop tard? Est-il condamné? Ou bien Peter reviendra et fleurira avec une Rose qui peut le sauver?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à remercier l'auteur qui m'a permis de faire la traduction de son histoire: NotEvenCloseToStraight. Elle est sur archive of our own (http://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight)et elle a un tumblr. Le lien de son tumblr est sur mon profil. Bref les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas. Bonne lecture !!!

**_Tous les moments marquants dans votre vie sont encrés sur votre peau sous forme de fleurs. Un premier baiser, un jour parfait, un souvenir favori, un mariage, la naissance d’un enfant et bien sur, la mort d’un être aimé._ **

 

**_Les fleurs apparaissent en premier sur vos côtes, voyageant sur les flancs et passant sur le torse, s'étendent sur votre cou et descendent sur votre dos et si vous êtes chanceux, il y en a assez pour couvrir vos bras et jambes. En vieillissant, votre peau se couvrent en jolies fleurs et feuilles ainsi que des vignes, comme des tattoos qui racontent l’histoire de votre vie et le plus de fleurs exotiques, le plus chanceux vous êtes._ **

****__  
Quelques personnes ont des fleurs avec une signification spécifiques-- celles qui indiquent de la compassion et de la responsabilité décorent les professeurs. Les meilleurs compagnons sont couverts de fleurs rouges pour la passion et l’amour. D’autres sont simplement couverts de toutes fleurs inimaginables, des couleurs hasardeuses et des motifs décorant leur peau comme une prairie remplie de mémoires heureuses.  
  
Les deux façons sont magnifiques. Les deux sorn désirées.

 

**_Mais alors, quelques personnes ont des épines s’enroulant autour de leurs fleurs, noir se cassant à travers les couleurs. Ce sont ceux que les gens évitent, les pires personnes, celles dont leur âme a été tachée par leurs méfaits, que ça apparaît sur leur peau pour que le monde les voit._ **

 

**_Ceux-ci sont des personnes condamnées à être seul_ ** **.**

****  
************  
  
Prologue  
  
************  
  
Il était une fois, sur une terre très lointaine, un jeune prince vivait dans un radieux château, au fond du coeur d’une forêt sans fin.

 

Il était magnifique, ce prince, grand et fort avec des cheveux blonds dorés, les yeux d’un bleu léger qui brillaient quand il riait, une peau parfaitement douce qui était pratiquement couvert de fleurs et de bourgeons parce que le prince avait eu beaucoup de moments heureux durant ses vingt-neuvième années.

 

Mais hélas, malgré sa beauté, son coeur était froid et son sourire cruel, ses mots comme des barbelés quand il parlait.

  
Quelques villageois blâmèrent le défunt Roi, que repose son âme, pour avoir rendu le Prince si amer. Après que la reine bien-aimée est décédée un peu après le septième anniversaire du Prince, il n’y a eu personne qui a agit comme un barrage entre le cruel Roi et le prince innocent et le Prince en a souffert. Le Roi avait vécu une vie de party et de soûlerie, utilisant et renvoyant tout personne belle qui avait capté son attention, homme ou femme et le Prince a grandi avec ces mêmes valeurs. Qu’est-ce qui était une fois un sens de l’humour taquin tourna sarcastique et tranchant. À la place d’un rire partant de n’importe quoi, le Prince commença à rire seulement du malheur des autres. Les années rendirent le petit charmant garçon en un jeune homme cynique.  
  


Les autres blâmèrent  la guerre qui avait presque détruit leur royaume des années auparavant. Le Prince a été mis à la tête des troupes alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un garçon à peine âgé et il est revenu à la maison en un homme durci. Les soldats racontèrent discrètement des histoires que le Prince avait un talent surprenant à se battre avec deux lames jumelles connues sous le nom de katanas, comment il pouvait décimer un platon entier à lui seul. Parlant encore plus discrètement de ses plusieurs relations romantiques avec les plus beaux soldats, des nuits passées à l’entendre trouver son plaisir, seulement à le voir ensuite briser le coeur de ces malheureux soldats peu après.  Et juste les petits murmures de la manière que le Prince riait alors qu’il fonçait à travers leurs ennemis, les lames volant, raillant et taquinant sans arrêt alors qu’il tuait sans merci. La manière qu’il parlait à propos de massacrer était comme s’il s’agissait d’un jeu, sou et ricanant de cela au bord du feu.

 

Malgré leurs sentiments négatifs, tous les villageois attendaient avec impatience pour leur invitation au Party du 30ème Anniversaire du Prince, durant ce soir il allait choisir un partenaire avec qui partager le trône. Les plus beaux hommes et les plus magnifiques femmes s’habillaient de leur parure, chacun d’eux essayant de surpasser les autres. Au contraire de la plupart des autres royaumes, avoir deux Rois, ou même deux Reines, n’était pas un problème. Plusieurs des précédents souverains avaient été adoptés par la famille parce que les partenaires qui régnaient ne pouvaient pas avoir un enfant naturellement. D’autres avaient été portés par une porteuse et élevés comme royauté, l’idée de la “pureté” du sang royal était un concept passé date dont ils refusaient  de s’engager.  
  
Après tout, la famille était basée sur l’amour et non de la lignée de sang, alors le Prince pouvait choisir qui il voulait.

 

Pas besoin de dire, le royaume était presque dans un vacarme, chaque personne éligible essayait de savoir qu’est-ce-qui pouvait attirer l’attention du Prince.

 

Comme toujours, le château était décoré de manière surprenante, des couleurs faisant ouvrir la mâchoire grande ouverte, des fleurs importées de partout dans le monde étaient sur les tables et les planchers. Les animateurs de l’Est impressionnaient les visiteurs avec la magie et les musiciens des plus grandes symphonies jouaient sur chaque coin de la salle de bal.  
Et le Prince assit sur son trône, un sourire narquois sur son beau visage alors que les plus belles personnes se paradaient devant lui, chaque costume plus complexe les unes que les autres, chacun allait avec une riche teinte de couleurs variées, chaque  regard plus aguichant, chaque sourire plus prometteur.

 

Il était tout aussi charmant, même après être aller à la guerre, après être devenu si amer. Quand il voulait dire un commentaire,  ses mots laissaient le destinataire rougissant, et se ventilant. Les plus vieilles femmes qui désapprouvaient ses manières se sont mises de son côté par ses sourires espiègles et ses clins d’oeil. Ses yeux étaient comme un aimant et un fois qu’il vous avait dans son champs de vision, vous étiez déjà perdu et vous le saviez. Sa beauté était comme une arme et il l’utilisait sans effort.

 

Cette nuit, il était déjà soul par le vin, sur l’air des festivités, sur son propre ego. Son entourage gloussait et riait sur tout ce qu’il disait, ses yeux bleus semblaient électriques contre le solide noir de son habit et il avait déjà choisi trois ou quatre personnes qui passeraient la nuit avec lui.  
  
Et la fête commençait seulement.  
  


Oh le si peu qu’il savait.

  
C’était une nuit étrange, celle-ci. Un vent froid provenant des montagnes, amenant avec lui une forte tempête. À l’intérieur du château tant éclairé, personne n’avait remarqué, trop pris dans leurs festivités et seulement le portier entendit des petits cognements contre la grande porte.

  
Quand la vieille femme mendiante visita le château dans cette froide nuit d’hiver, désespérée pour avoir un refuge, le Prince arrogant lui ria au visage et la gronda pour avoir été impolie et avoir interrompu son party. Claquant des mains pour ses gardes, la repoussant, il se tourna vers une fille, sans qu’il sache son nom et qu’il allait oublié après,  qui était devant lui à ce moment et lui demanda de danser.

  
Furieuse de voir qu’il pouvait être si cruel envers quelqu’un dans le besoin, la sorcière se releva, révélant sa vraie forme, une d’une puissante enchanteresse.

  
Avec un mouvement du poignet, les musiciens et les animateurs disparurent, la salle était tombée soudainement dans un horrible silence que le Prince pouvait seulement fixer avec étonnement.

  
D’un autre geste de la main, tous les occupants du château furent mis dans un état de transe, forcés de flotter entre la vie et la mort, leurs âmes emprisonnées, leurs corps transporté ailleurs par magie et immédiatement seuls l'enchanteresse et le Prince étaient laissés dans la grande salle de bal.  
  
“Par pitié.”chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de peur. “Si j’aurais su que vous étiez--”  
L'enchanteresse ne lui réponda pas, appelant sa magie et jeta un sort sur lui, lui arrachant les fleurs de sa peau et il cria de choc et de colère. Ses vêtements déchirés lorsque ses fleurs étaient physiquement enlevés de lui, tournoyant dans l’air avant de s’évaporer en un rien.

  
“Un homme comme vous ne mérite pas de fleurs.”décréta-t-elle. “Vous avez eu plusieurs moments magnifiques dans votre vie, entouré de bénédictions et pourtant seules des épines résident votre coeur. Et maintenant, c’est tout ce que les gens verront.”

  
Le Prince cria de terreur, alors que des épines noirs, longues et irrégulières, apparurent sur ses pieds en premier, voyageant alors sur ses jambes vers sa taille. “Vous vivrez une vie douloureuse, alors que les épines couvriront votre corps. Chaque pouce qu’elles gagneront sera aussi piquant qu’un couteau.”annonça-t-elle d’une terrible voix. “Et chaque jour, vous vous souviendrez combien votre coeur glacial vous a coûté. Tes gens oublieront ton nom et leur enfent seront effrayés de l’histoire du Seigneur des Épines.”

 

“S’il vous plaît.” Le Prince tomba sur ses genoux, alors que les épines noirs grandissaient sur lui, des larmes coulant de ses yeux alors que son corps était pris de douleur. “S’il vous plaît, ayez pitié. Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose pour renverser cela, s’il vous plaît, une autre chance. N’importe quoi. Je suis encore jeune, sûrement je n’ai pas vécu si terriblement que je dois être maudit pour le reste de ma vie.”

 

L'enchanteresse pensa pendant un long moment. “Les plus belles roses fleurissent entourées d’épines.”dit-elle finalement. “Trouvez votre rose, avant que les épines ne prennent le dessus sur vous et je retirerais le sortilège et je vous redonnerais votre vie.”  
  


“Qu’est-ce-que ça veut dire?”cria le Prince, frappant ses poings sur le sol. “Dites-moi ce que ça veut dire!”  
  
Mais elle était partie, l’air vide chatoyant son absence et le Prince était complètement seul dans son château soudainement vide.  
  
Il n’y avait plus de fêtes, plus de banquets, plus de belles personnes dansant.

 

Les bois étaient enchantés pour avoir un hiver éternel, le château caché de la vue. La mémoire du Prince ôtée de l’esprit des gens, remplacé par le conte du Seigneur des Épines, un homme sans âme dont aucune fleur pouvait fleurir sur sa peau. C’était un conte pour garder les enfants loins des bois, un conte pour les garder sages et les années passèrent, personne ne pouvait se rappeler si l’histoire était vrai ou non.

  
Personne ne se rappela de son nom.  
  


Le Prince était assis dans son château, dans ses appartements de la Tour Ouest, fixant l’hiver interminable. Des voix tournoyaient autour de lui et il savait qu’il devenait fou, passant ses années à regarder les épines alors qu’elles grimpaient vers son coeur.

 

  
*****************  
  
**Chapitre 1**  
  
*****************  
  


Peter chantonnait un petit air doux alors qu’il se rendait au village, plus précisément vers la librairie dans le fin fond d’une rue secondaire pour retourner un livre qu’il avait emprunté la semaine dernière. Évitant les femmes aux foyers avec leurs paquets, les enfants courant et jouant et se faufilant à travers les marchands et leur chariots, il rejoint une allée et le magasin.  
  
“Ah Peter!” Monsieur Lee, un étranger venant d’une terre que personne a entendu parler, fit un grand sourire quand Peter ouvrit la porte avec un sourire gêné. “Toujours bon de te voir mon garçon, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici?”  
  
“Bon matin, Monsieur Lee.” Peter lui tendit le livre délicatement. “J’ai fini celui-là et… et pensez-vous que je peux en emprunter un autre?”  
  


“Je pense--” Le petit homme se tapota le menton avec air pensif. “Je pense que tu les as tous lus Peter.”

  
“Et bien, je devrais tenter de les lire  tous encore.” La peau de Peter rougissa un peu par l’excitation, regardant l’étagère remplie, jusqu’à en déborder, de volumes. “Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être cette fois? Les chevaliers combattant pour des terres lointaines? Un conte de génies et de sorciers?” Ses minces doigts se déposèrent sur un livre délicat, la couverture tenant à peine sur place avec tant de lectures, des mots si familiers pensa Peter qui pourrait être capable de les citer. “De la poésie peut-être?” Sa voix déjà douce diminua encore plus, ses yeux sombres de nostagie.  
  
“C’est ton favori?” Peter confirma un peu penaud et Monsieur Lee tira le livre de l’étagère, le posant dans les mains de Peter. “Alors garde le. C’est le tien.”

 

“Êtes-vous… Êtes-vous sûr?” Les yeux bruns foncés de Peter semblaient proche de laisser des larmes couler et le libraire tapota gentiment son épaule.  
  


“Bien sûr que je le suis. Tu l’a lu plus de fois que moi de toute façon. Alors va. Je suis sûr que tu as d’autres choses à faire.”

“Merci” Peter sorta sur magasin, serrant le livre contre lui. “Merci beaucoup! Merci! Merci!” Il s’en alla, courant presque pour aller à la maison alors il pourrait finir ses tâches et s’asseoir pour lire.  
  
“Peter! Bonjour!” Alec et Roberto, les boulangers du village, se penchèrent sur leur fenêtre pour le saluer lorsqu’il passa. “Peter, je viens de faire le pain le plus savoureux, vient en prendre!”encouragea Alec de son grand accent italien et Roberto approuva grandement. “Le plus savoureux que tu auras essayé!”  
  


“Bon matin!” Peter leur souria et monta quelques marches vers la boutique de pâtisserie. “Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je ne vais pas dire non à votre délicieux pain, Alec.”  
  
“Tu as un autre livre Peter?”demanda Roberto et Peter hocha de la tête, les yeux étincelants.  
  
“Monsieur Lee me l’a offert.” Il toucha le livre avec révérence. “C’est de la poésie. Je n’ai jamais eu un livre qui m’appartenait avant et celui-là est magnifique! J’aime les poèmes en rapport avec la nature et quelques uns sur l’amour sont parfaits!” Ses yeux brillaient et les boulangers partagèrent un regard affectueux. Ils aimaient Peter, avec son enthousiasme pour apprendre et la manière dont ses mots sortaient de sa bouche plus vite qu’il pouvait penser. Ils le connaissaient depuis que May et Ben avaient pris le garçon et ils attendaient toujours ses visites.  
  


“Ah la poésie.”soupira Alec dramatiquement et déposa un plat devant le garçon. “La vraie manière de faire chavirer le coeur d’un homme, n’est-ce pas? Je lisais de la poésie quand Robert tomba amoureux de moi. Je te le dis, ça marche.”  
  


“Pour être franc,”commença le grand homme, “tu étais torse nu mon amour. C’est pourquoi que j’étais venu te parler. Pas à cause de la poésie.” Il haussa les sourcils. “Il était étendu torse nu sur la plage alors que le soleil se levait et les vagues étaient à ses pieds. Pas de poésie nécessaire Peter.”  
  
“Il ment.”lui assura Alec et embrassa son mari sur les lèvres. “Il est venu et s’est assis à mes côtés et je lui lisais de la poésie durant des heures. Maintenant, sur qui as-tu l’oeil pour utiliser ses beaux écrits?”  
  
“Personne.”essaya de dire Peter avec une bouchée de cette douceur, le pain le plus léger qu’il ait manger, rempli jusqu’à en déborder de fruits juteux et quelques sortes de crèmes. “C’est incroyable Alec! Voudrais-tu m’écrire quelques unes de tes recettes? Tante May m’a appris à cuisiner mais je pense que je pourrais vivre seulement de ça que par des soupes et des ragouts.”

 

“Attention Peter, tu ne veux pas grossir à cause des sucreries.”avertit Alec d’un bonté naturelle.

“Voyons, laisse le garçon manger.”réprimanda Roberto. “Il pourrait se faire emporter par une grande rafale de vent à travers la vallée. Maintenant.” Il retourna son attention sur Peter. “Tu n’as pas ces beaux yeux bruns sur quelqu’un?”interrogea Roberto, lui tendant un grand verre de lait frais. “Mais tu es si adorable Peter, sûrement qu’il y a des personnes qui cognent à ta porte pour te marier? La fille rousse, Mary Jane, peut-être? Vous êtes amis depuis tant d’années. Ou Tobey? Il est silencieux, mais gentil, vous feriez une belle paire.”  
  
“Mary Jane aime Harry.” Peter haussa les épaules. “Elle l’a toujours été. Et Tobey n’est pas vraiment… pas vraiment qui je recherche.”

  
“Mais Harry t’aime.”interrompu Alec avec une lueur dans ses yeux bleus. “Le fils du Baron serait un choix sage.” Roberto murmura quelque chose en italien et Alec secoua la tête. “Non, Roberto a raison je suppose. Harry a changé par rapport au garçon qu’on s’était habitué à connaître, n’est-ce pas?”  
  


“Pas intéressé à Harry.” Peter avala la dernière bouchée de pain et se lécha les doigts, essayant de cacher le frisson qui parcourra son dos à la pensé de Harry. “Ou à Mary Jane. Je ne pense pas que je vais trouver quelqu’un ic--” Il baissa les yeux et Alec plaça sa main sur son coeur.

  
“Non, piccolo, ne dit pas que tu ne trouveras pas l’amour. Quelle tragédie pour quelqu’un de si jeune d’être aussi désillusionné.”

  
“Et bien, je ne le trouverai pas ici par contre.” Peter ne leva pas les yeux, traçant la table usé des boulangers avec le bout de ses doigts. “J’ai vécu ici tout ma vie et je n’ai même pas encore une fleur sur ma peau. Pas un seul moment assez heureux pour me faire une marque. Je suis apparemment dû pour une autre place.”

  
“Bah.” Roberto roula les yeux. “Juste parce que tu n’a pas eu de moments pour que les fleurs fleurissent ne veux pas dire qu’elles ne vont pas arriver. Quelques personnes ont juste besoin--” Il gesticula vaguement. “Du temps. Je n’ai pas pas eu de fleurs avant que je sois presque un homme. Et alors une est apparue--” Il écarta les bras pour montrer la multitude de fleurs le couvrant des poignets aux épaules, disparaissant en-dessous du col de sa chemise. “Juste du temps Peter, du temps et le bon moment est tout ce que ça prend.”

  
Peter semblait encore triste, frottant ses mains inconsciemment sur sa peau nue. “Quelques fois je pense à partir.”confessa-t-il. “Il doit y avoir plus que ça, là dehors, non? Vous deux venez de loin, Monsieur Lee vient d’une place passant les eaux et les montagnes, et je -- Je ne suis même jamais allé plus loin que l’autre village. Il doit y avoir plus que ça là-bas, pour moi.”  
  
“Ah, cuoru mio, tu rends mon coeur triste, tellement triste de t’entendre parler de partir.” Alec déposa son gros bras autour des épaules frêles de Peter. “Tu trouveras celui qui fera bourgeonner des fleurs à travers ton coeur. Un jour, tu l’auras. Je te le promet. Et quand tu l’auras, je te ferais le plus grand gâteau que le pays n’ait jamais vu pour célébrer ton mariage!”  
  
Peter ria finalement un peu, se penchant contre le câlin et Roberto enveloppa une autre grosse portion de ce délicieux pain. “Pour toi Peter et ta charmante Tante.”  
  


“Merci.” Il donna un câlin à Roberto aussi et sortit où le soleil brillait, livre et pain tenus soigneusement.  
  


“Il est tellement beau.”dit Alec avec un soupir. “Et intelligent. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il n’a pas encore trouvé sa paire.”  
  
“Peut-être qu’il a raison.”dit Roberto en haussant les épaules. “Peut-être que ce petit village n’est pas fait pour lui et il a besoin de trouver sa paire quelque part d’autre. J’ai dû voyager pour te trouver, mon cher mari. Et ça en valu la peine.”  
  
“Tu n’es rien d’autre qu’un gros bon coeur.”taquina Alec, traçant la lis sur la paume de Roberto qui s’accordait à la lis sur son coeur. “Mais tu as raison. Je valais certainement le voyage.”

 

***************************  
  
“Pete!”  
  


Traversant le champs qui allait vers leur propriété, Peter s’arrêta et se retourna quand il entendu son nom.  
  


“Harry!” Il leva la main en signe de salutation, essayant de sourire même si ses dernières interactions avec son vieil ami avaient été… malaisantes.  
  


Harry était le fils du Baron Osborn et sa famille régnait sur la vallée depuis des générations. Harry préférait passer son temps au village, il était même aller dans la petite école avec Peter et Mary Jane et ses amis à la place de quitter pour les plus grandes cités comme tant de premiers fils faisaient. Peter et lui avaient toujours eu une proche amitié mais depuis que Harry avait eu ses 20 ans l’année dernière, il suivait Peter d’une manière non-subtile  que ça le mettait constamment à bout.

 

Harry avait toujours été là pour ses amis, des tonnes de câlins, des tapes dans le dos mais soudainement c’était devenu trop aguichant, plus des caresses qu’un toucher amical et ses commentaires étaient plus poussés et séducteurs qu’une conversation. Et Harry était toujours aux alentours. Il semblait jaloux que d’autres personnes parlent à Peter, irrité quand Peter ne voulait pas prendre de son temps avec lui. Leur simple amitié était devenu quelque chose d’obsessionnel pour Harry et cela rendait Peter inconfortable.

 

Mais il avait de la misère à le dire, c’est difficile de dire non à son plus vieil ami, alors il grinça des dents et attendit Harry pour qu’il le rejoigne.  
  
“J’ai entendu que tu étais au village.” Harry ralentit l’hongre pour l’arrêter et il descendu. “Pourquoi n’es-tu pas arrêté et aller me voir?” Il tendu les bras pour tirer Peter dans une longue embrassade, les mains descendant le long de son dos et serra gentiment, poussant Peter plus proche de lui.  
  


“Lâche-moi.”murmura Peter et le repoussant. “Je suis allé seulement visiter la librairie et prendre du pain.”réponda Peter, se raclant la gorge inconfortablement. “Qu’es-tu venu faire ici?”  
  
“Je te cherchais.” Les lèvres de Harry se courbèrent pour former un sourire en coin et taquin. “J'espérais te pogner avant que tu ailles à la maison et marcher avec toi.” Il n’essaya même pas de cacher son regard sur le corps de Peter et ce dernier était content que sa chemise de lin et ses pantalons bruns étaient amples sur sa mince silhouette.  
  
L’été dernier, ils étaient allés se baigner ensemble et pendant que Peter se déshabillait, ôtant ses pantalons, Harry s’était déplacé derrière lui et avait enroulé son bras autour de la mince taille de Peter. “Peter.”avait-il soupiré. “De dos tu ressemble à une femme. Tu devrais faire pousser tes cheveux comme avant, j’ai toujours aimé ça.” Et alors une main avait commençé  à glisser plus bas que la taille de Peter, s’arrêtant seulement parce que les autres gars arrivaient de la colline pour les rejoindre.  
  


Peter avait vomi deux fois après ça, il s’était alors dit pendant des jours que ça n’était pas arrivé comme il le pensait, que Harry a seulement voulu le taquiner, qu’il était ridicule de se sentir si inconfortable  face à quelqu’un qu’il connaissait depuis toute sa vie.  
  


“Alors, est-ce que je peux parler avec toi?” Harry pencha la tête et sourit encore, un charmant et  chaleureux regard qui faisait en sorte que les femmes et quelques hommes, se pressaient à faire tout ce dont il voulait.  
  
“Bien sûr.” Peter hocha la tête, essayant de faire partir la nausée. Il avait besoin de passer par-dessus. Sûrement que Harry n’était pas si mauvais que Peter le pensait. Sûrement que ce n’était pas ça… Ça ne pouvait pas être ce que Peter pensa. Lui et Harry étaient amis. C’était probablement juste une phase.  
  


“Quel genre de livre as-tu pris cette fois-ci?demanda Harry, enroulant les rênes autour de sa main pour que le cheval puisse le suivre et marchèrent ensemble. “L’as-tu pris pour le lire à l’orphelinat?” Peter souria un peu, surpris que Harry se souvint même qu’il faisait ça.  
  
“Non, je passerai demain à l’orphelinat pour lire aux enfants. Celui-là c’est de euh, de la poésie. C’est le mien. Monsieur Lee me l’a donné.” Peter lui envoya un regard. Harry n’avait jamais été celui qui mettait de l’importance sur la lecture, prenant et cachant les livres de Peter lorsqu’ils étaient encore à l’école et riant de lui de s’en soucier beaucoup lorsqu’ils devinrent plus vieux.  
  


“De la poésie.” Harry se mit à rire bruyamment, “Peter que fais-tu avec de la poésie? Tu parles tellement de toute façon, vas-tu commencer à citer des choses que nous pouvons même pas comprendre maintenant? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de la poésie?”  
  


“Peut-être en apprendre un peu sur l'amour? Et je ne parle pas tout le temps.”rétorqua Peter sur la défensive et Harry mit un bras autour de ses épaules, le poussant plus proche, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué comment Peter s’était raidi.  
  


“Je suppose que tu es devenu meilleur pour la discussion. Mon dieu, rappelles-toi quand tu avais l’habitude de parler à propos d’un rien tout le temps? Il y a quelque chose à dire pour le silence Peter.” Ses bras se serrèrent un peu. “D’un autre côté, je peux t’apprendre tout ce dont tu as besoin sur l’amour. Tu n’as pas besoin de poésie pour ça. Une fois que nous serons mariés--”  
  


“Harry.” Peter recula, les yeux grands ouverts. “De quoi parles-tu”?  
  


“J’ai dit à mon père que nous planifions nous marier.” Harry secoua les épaules comme si Peter ne devait pas être surpris. “Tu es mon plus vieil ami Peter, pense à comment nous pourrions être bien.” Il s’arrêta sous un pommier géant à la frontière du terrain, empoignant le poignet de Peter et le tira pour s’arrêter.  
  


“Fait juste y penser Peter.” Il se pencha plus près, lâchant les rênes de son cheval pour mettre une main autour d’une des joue de Peter. “Nous nous connaissons depuis la naissance. Nous savons tous l’un sur l’autre. Je vais hériter de tout ce qu’a mon père et tu es tellement.. beau. Je suis impatient de mettre la première fleur sur ta peau. Ta peau pâle et parfaite.” Harry descendit ses doigts le long du bras de Peter et Peter essaya de ne pas broncher.  
  


Harry était couvert de fleurs et de vignes, sa vie se vivait de rires, de fêtes et de belles personnes toujours volontaires pour passer la nuit avec lui. Il avait reçu sa première fleur à l’âge de quatorze ans et maintenant ses bras et son torse étaient presque entièrement couverts. “On se complète parfaitement, toi et moi.”dit Harry avec un clin d’oeil. “Tu es comme une toile vierge et j’ai beaucoup de choses à te montrer.”  
  


“Une toile vierge.”répéta Peter et il tira les manches de sa chemise plus bas. “Harry ce n’est pas vraiment--”  
  


“Hey, ça va.” Harry leva le menton de Peter. “Je ne me soucie pas que tu n’as jamais été avec quelqu’un, je m’en fout que tu sois si innocent, que tu passes ton temps à lire. Parce que tu es magnifique et je te veux. Tu auras tes vingts ans dans quelques semaines et nous allons pouvoir nous marier alors, pour ta fête. Ça sera un cadeau parfait pour nous deux. Dis juste oui.” Harry se pencha plus et ses yeux semblaient durs même s’il souriait. “Dis-moi juste oui.”

“Harry--”essaya Peter encore. “Quand est-il de Mary Jane? Elle t’aime.”  
  


“Je ne m’en soucis pas. Je ne pense pas à elle.” Harry plaça une main sur la hanche de Peter, le poussa sur un arbre et Peter voulu crier. Harry était seulement quelques pouces plus grand, mais il le battait en terme de muscles et Peter haïssait ce sentiment d’impuissance. “Tout ce que je veux c’est toi, Pete.” Harry baissa la tête comme s’il allait l’embrasser et Peter ferma les yeux, souhaitant qu’il soit quelque part d’autre mais---  
  
“Peter!” La voix de Tante May provenant de la maison. “Peter est-ce-que c’est toi? Viens à la maison, j’ai besoin d’aide avec ces mélanges!”

  
“Je dois y aller.”cria presque Peter, repoussant Harry aussi fort qu’il pu et il s’en alla vers la maison.  
  
“Pense-y, Pete.”dit Harry alors qu’il monta sur son cheval. “Nous sommes parfait pour l’un l’autre et tu le verra éventuellement!”

 

**********************  
  
“Était-ce Harry?”demanda May avec un regard inquiet quand Peter passa la porte et mis le pain sur la table avec un soupir. “Es-tu correct? Je sens comme que tu n’est pas aussi content de le voir dernièrement.”  
  
“Ce n’est rien.” Peter secoua la tête. “Tout va bien, Tante May. Il m’a juste manqué en ville et il a voulu parler pendant quelques minutes.”  
  
“Bien alors, voudrais-tu m’aider avec ceux-là? J’en ai tellement à emballer et à étiqueter avant de partir pour le marché.”

  
Tante May, toujours aussi charmante et alerte de sa cinquième décennie, faisait des mélanges et des cataplasmes chaque année pour les vendre sur le grand marché quelques villes passées. Rassemblant herbes, fleurs et épices, elle les  mesurait attentivement dans les paquets, avec les instructions claires sur combien d’eau à mélanger, ou quels ingrédients frais qui auront besoins de s’ajouter, pour créer des merveilleuses lotions odorantes, des cataplasmes pour engourdir la douleur, ou des crèmes pour la peau.

 

Les personnes les aimaient, venant à elle de tous les coins de la vallée avec des requêtes spécifiques, désireux pour la chance de se faire faire leurs propres lotions ou crèmes comme ils l’avaient besoin à la place de payer un extra pour les acheter que les marchands qui voyageaient. Même les docteurs locaux venant voir Tante May pour des petits paquets qui étaient spécifiquement pour atténuer la douleur chez les patients.  
  
“Pourrais-tu commencé à remplir ceux-là?,” Elle pointa un gros pot et des douzaines de petits sacs devant ce dernier. “C’est une crème antiseptique avec un peu d’agent engourdissant et il a été si populaire l’année dernière que j’ai du faire un lot en extra et maintenant je traîne de l’arrière.

 

“Bien sûr, Tante May.” Peter roula ses manches et attacha son tablier, content de s’asseoir dans la chaleureuse cuisine et de travailler avec sa tante.  
  


“As-tu décidé ce que tu voulais faire pour ton anniversaire, Peter?”demanda-t-elle,absente, un moment plus tard. “Vingt ans est vraiment important. Tu sais, j’avais seulement dix-sept ans lorsque ton Oncle Ben m’a vu pour la première fois, mais il allait avoir vingt ans le lendemain. Il est tombé amoureux de moi au premier coup d’oeil, il jurait toujours que l’iris sur sa paume était apparu avant même qu’il m’est parlé et qu’il savait que j’étais faite pour lui.” May toucha son coeur, où il y avait sa propre iris.  
  
Peter souria pendant qu’il travaillait, écoutant l’histoire si familière. Il avait entendu ce conte de si nombreuses fois qu’il l’avait mémorisé, mais il ne l’avait jamais interrompu, jamais arrêté May de le raconter encore. Après avoir perdu Oncle Ben dans un accident de chasse plusieurs années auparavant, Peter voulait entendre cette histoire autant de fois que May voulail’écouter, parce que ça faisait en sorte que le trou dans leurs coeurs leur fasse moins mal.

 

“--c’est pourquoi nous devrions avoir une fête. Invitez la ville. Je suis sûre que Harry sera content de l’avoir à son manoir--”  
  


Peter entendu clairement cette phrase et il ne pu empêcher son frisson, et la manière dont ses mains se serrèrent contre la table.  
  


Comment était-il supposé de dire à sa Tante qu’il se sentait menacé par son ami? Et que lorsque Harry mettait ses mains sur lui ça le rendait physiquement malade? Que ça le rendait fou d’être malmené car il était mince, de se faire regarder à chaque fois qu’il se penchait ou s’étirait. Quelques fois Peter souhaitait qu’il soit un femme, juste pour qu’il puisse crier à l’agression et que quelqu’un pourrait garder Harry loin de lui, mais personne ne prendrait une revendication d’un homme sérieusement, et comment il pouvait penser à quelque chose du genre, quand Harry avait été son ami depuis si longtemps?  
  
“Excusez-moi, s’il vous-plaît.”murmura-t-il et s’en alla dehors pour ne pas être malade en face de sa tante.

 

********************  
  
Levant ses yeux de son livre de poésie cette nuit, disant les mots tout fort parce qu’il les avaient déjà mémorisés, Peter regarda par-delà la fenêtre dans le noir.

 

“Il doit y avoir plus de  choses à vivre que cela”chuchota-t-il,  suppliant légèrement la nuit sombre. “S’il vous plaît dites-moi qu’il y en a plus là-bas pour moi.”

 

Mais le ciel étoilé ne disa rien, et Peter tomba dans un sommeil troublé, rêvant de sa vie avec Harry, une vie qui n’avait aucun moment joyeux, et pas de fleurs sur sa peau.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter leva la louche doucement vers les lèvres de la petite fille blonde, continuant de la tenir pendant qu’elle buvait lentement.

 

“Merci Peter!”cria-t-elle, les yeux bleus brillants lorsqu’elle le regardait et il lui donna un sourire affectueux.

  
“De rien, Gwen.” Il leva son petit corps dans ses bras et la porta durant le chemin vers le village pour l’orphelinat.

 

Il allait donner son aide à l’orphelinat une journée par semaine depuis qu’il était petit et venait avec Tante May quand elle venait livrer des couvertures faites maisons  pour les petits. Incapable d’avoir leurs propres enfants, May et Ben avaient passé plusieurs heures à aider la petite maison avec les réparations, la nourriture et faisaient des petits cadeaux pour les orphelins quand leur anniversaire arrivait. Même après que les parents de Peter aient décédé et qu’il se sont retrouvés à être soudainement les tuteurs de ce petit de quatre ans, aux grands yeux et au grand sourire, qui parlait vite, ils l’amenaient simplement avec eux.

 

Maintenant, Peter venait autant qu’il le pouvait pour livrer de la nourriture de May et de quelques marchés, pour aider avec les corvées, ou encore juste pour s’asseoir et jouer avec les enfants, qui étaient impatients de le voir et le saluèrent avec des cris et des rires. Normalement, il amenait un livre à leur lire, Monsieur Lee était toujours d’accord à n’en passer un pour la journée, mais aujourd’hui Peter avait passé tout son temps avec Gwen.

 

Sa gorge se serra un peu, regardant la brillante petite gamine de six ans. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui n’allait pas avec la petite fille, juste qu’elle devenait de plus en plus faible depuis son quatrième anniversaire et n’ayant aucun docteur à plein temps dans le village et aucun moyen de l’amener vers de plus grosses cités pour les soins, elle disparaissait juste sous leurs yeux.

 

Ce qui avait commencé par une toux, durant un hiver particulièrement dur, s’était installée dans son torse et porté jusqu’à l’été, jusqu’à ne soit plus capable de courir avec les autres enfants sans avoir de la difficulté à respirer. L’hiver qui suivit lui en avait encore plus pris et durant les journées venteuse elle ne pouvait pas sortir du tout. Elle pouvait à peine descendre les escaliers pour le souper à la maison. Ses petites joues étaient trop rougeâtres, ses yeux un peu trop brillants, ses mains tremblaient quand elle prenait quelque chose mais elle avait toujours ce gros sourire pour lui.

 

Peter aimait Gwen comme sa petite soeur et ça lui faisait si mal de la voir partir si rapidement, de voir sa peau presque translucide et de savoir qu’elle ne sera pas là assez longtemps pour qu’elle ait une fleur sur celle-ci, ne verra jamais de vignes, de feuilles et des couleurs monter et descendre sur ses bras lorsqu’elle grandirait et qu’elle tomberait amoureuse et vivrait sa vie.

 

Et aujourd'hui, elle était pire comme il ne l’avait jamais vue, malgré son beau sourire, il pouvait entendre le crépitement à chaque respiration qu’elle faisait.

  
Alors Peter la serra fort quand il lui donna son câlin de revoir, l’allongeant sur le lit avec soin et elle leva les yeux vers lui solennellement. “Peter, quand je serais grande, voudrais-tu m’épouser?” 

 

“Tu ne voudras pas de moi à ce moment, Gwen, ma puce.”dit-il avec un gentil sourire. “Je serai vieux, ridé et répugnant et tu seras encore jeune et magnifique.”

 

“Je suis sûre que tu seras beau même si tu es vieux, Peter”protesta-t-elle faiblement, se recroquevillant et toussant quelques fois et Peter toucha ses cheveux blonds pâles délicatement.

 

“Si tu pense encore  que je suis beau quand je suis vieux alors ça me ferait plaisir de t'épouser.”dit-il silencieusement et de l’autre côté du lit, la directrice de l’orphelinat tenait sa main devant sa bouche alors que des larmes commencèrent à tomber.

 

“Pourrais-tu me parler du Seigneur des Épines?”demanda-t-elle, sa voix semblant fatiguée mais elle tenait sa main serrée.

 

“Pourquoi voudrais-tu entendre cette histoire?”demanda Peter, essayant avec difficulté de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler pour ne pas qu’elle sache comment il était triste.

  
“Parce que tu la racontes mieux que personne.”insista-t-elle. “Tous les autres disent que c’est une histoire de peur, mais pas toi. Tu dis toujours que c’est une histoire d’amour.”

 

“Ma tante me la racontais toujours comme si c’était une histoire d’amour.” Peter s’agenouilla au bord de son lit. “Elle me disait tout le monde voulait toujours être couvert de fleurs, en beauté, mais les plus belles fleurs étaient gardées par les plus grosses épines. Alors peut-être qu’à place d’être un signe du diable, ou sans âme, le Seigneur Noir était couvert d’épines parce que--”

 

“--son coeur et son amour était quelque chose à être chérit et à être trouvé seulement par la personne qui était prête à combattre ces épines pour le réclamer.”finit Gwen, parce qu’elle avait entendu cette histoire plein de fois.

 

“C’est ça, ma petite.” Il souria, tassant les cheveux de son front, sentant la température montée avec alarme, regardant alors que les petites rafales s’amenèrent et son petit corps commença à trembler.

 

“Pourquoi n’es-tu pas couvert d’épines aussi Pete?”demanda-t-elle, presque inaudible maintenant. “Je parie que ton coeur est fabuleux et c’est pourquoi qu’aucune fleur ordinaire s’est montrée sur toi. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas ta peau car elle est vierge, mais moi si. Tu es trop précieux pour des fleurs normales, tu as besoin de celles qui sont spéciales, pas vrai? Celles qui ont une signification?”

 

“Ça doit être pour ça que tu n’as pas de fleurs aussi.”chuchota-t-il et elle lui hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus se fermant.

 

“Trop précieux pour des fleurs normales.”murmura-t-elle et Peter tena sa petite main serrée jusqu’à ce que sa prise se desserre et tombe.    
  


*********************

 

Peter était assit devant un petit tas de terre retournée, longtemps après que tout le monde avait quitté.

 

Le service avait été court et triste, et les enfants de l’orphelinat avaient pleuré pour leur ami, la directrice de l’établissement les gardait proche dans ses bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 

Peter avait erré dans la prairie jusqu’à ce que ses bras soient remplis et commença à arranger les douzaines de fleurs sur la petite croix de bois, lisant son livre de poésie jusqu’à ce que sa voix soit enrouée et que le soleil tombe.

 

Une fleur apparue sur sa peau cette nuit, sur l’un de ses côtes droites, une petite ne m’oubliez pas de la même teinte de bleu que les petits yeux de Gwen.

  
Et Peter jura et souhaita pour des épines à la place.

 

*****************   
  
“Peter.” Tante May passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le réveiller. “Peter, veux-tu venir avec moi au marché, Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.”

 

“Non.” Il se tourna vers l’autre côté de son petit lit, à l’opposé d’elle, ne voulant pas lui faire face cette journée. “Vas-t’en juste s’il te plaît.”

 

“Je crois peut-être qu’une pause serait bien pour toi, mon coeur. Tu as été tellement triste depuis que la petit Gwen--”

 

“Tu peux t’en aller Tante May. Je veux juste m’allonger ici.”

 

“Peter, je suis inquiète pour toi. Tu parle à peine maintenant. Tu es normalement si enjoué et c’est comme si ton étincelle était partie. Je ne t’ai pas vu sourire et tes yeux sont si triste, mon ange.”

 

Il soupira et s’assit, frottant son visage avec lassitude. “Je suis correct. Gwen était--” Il avala difficilement. “Ça a été difficile mais je vais bien aller. Pendant que tu seras partie je peux construire un petit four avant l’hiver et nettoyer le jardin.” Il soupira encore, ses épaules s'affaissèrent . “Quelques travaux physiques me feront du bien. Nous avons besoin d’un nouveau couvert pour le puit et--et--” Sa voix s'affaiblissait et May pris et tint sa main serrée.

 

“Est-ce-que je peux te rapporter de quoi? Pour ta fête? Nous l’avons jamais célébrer et quand Harry venait pour te voir tu ne descendait même pas.”   
  
“Je ne veux pas voir Harry.”murmura-t-il.

 

La première chose que Harry a fait  était de venir cogner, le matin de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, appeler Peter pour le laisser entrer alors ils pourraient célébrer. Peter s’était juste cacher dans sa chambre, parce qu’il n’avait pas la patience ni l’énergie pour repousser l’homme persistant. Et aussi parce qu’il était effrayé qu’il soit si solitaire et désespérée pour n’importe qui, qu’il laisserait Harry le tenir dans ces bras. Ça s’était empirer dernièrement, l’agitation et le besoin d’avoir quelqu’un avec lui. La plupart des personnes de son âge avait déjà rencontré leur partenaire et lui n’avait jamais été embrassé.

 

Non, rien de bon viendrait en laissant Harry le tenir simplement parce qu’il était seul. Alors Peter resta dans le lit à la place, passant ses doigts sur les petites fleurs sur ses côtes.

 

“Tante May.”dit-il silencieusement, serrant sa main. “Voudrais-tu me raconter l’histoire du Seigneur des épines encore?” Il s'allongea et elle commença à caresser son dos en faisait lentement des petits cercles réconfortants.

 

“Ils disaient qu’il vivait profondément dans les bois, tout seul dans ce château magique,”commença-t-elle doucement. “Couvert d’épines de la tête aux pieds. Quelques personnes disaient qu’il a été maudit parce qu’il était un cruel prince au coeur froid, si cruel que les fleurs refusaient de fleurir sur sa peau. Mais non, ce n’est pas vrai.”souria-t-elle à son neveu, il était déjà endormi. “Le Seigneur des Épines attend seulement que quelqu’un d’assez fort puisse briser ces épines et trouver la rose qui est sur con coeur, celui qui sera la beauté de sa bête.”

 

May ferma la porte de la chambre silencieusement, laissant Peter dormir sur le lit.

 

“Mon pauvre Peter.”murmura-t-elle. “Un jour tu trouveras quelqu’un qui amènera une fleur à ton coeur.”

 

*******************

 

“Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi?”demanda encore May et Peter lui donna un sourire, mettant la dernière des caisses dans leur vieux chariot.

 

“J’ai quelques semaines de travaux à finir ici avant que la saison commence à changer. Mais je viendrais après que j’aie fini et j'apporterai le reste des paquets et des vivres, au cas tu en auras plus, d’accord?”

 

May soupira et hocha de la tête et le pris dans un cours câlin. “Je vais t’écrire quand je serais rendu, attend toi à une lettre dans pas plus d’une semaine. Tu te souviens où Cousine Letty habite?”

 

“Bien sûr que je le sais et si ne m’en souvenais pas j’aurais demandé en ville.” Il l’embrassa sur la joue. “Trois ou quatre semaines tout au plus, Tante May. Je t'écrirais quelques journées avant que je sois prêt à partir alors tu sauras quand m’attendre.”

 

Elle le regarda quand même encore inquiète. “Tu mangeras, Peter, tu as perdu beaucoup de poids ces dernières semaines et --”

 

“Alec et Roberto continuerons à me faire manger, maintenant va vers l’hôtel avant qu’il ne fasse sombre.” Le voyage pour le marché prenait deux jours et avec le chariot rempli ça pouvait prendre trois jours si elle ne partait pas assez tôt.

 

“Je t’aime Peter.” May donna un câlin à son neveu.

 

“Fait attention à toi.” Il lui donna un câlin en retour. Je te verrai bientôt.”

  
*****************   
La scène de tentative de viol, qui commence calmement et bien que pas trop intense, est ici donc si vous voulez la passer n’hésitez pas.   
*****************

“Peter!”appela Harry alors qu’il chevaucha vers la clotûre. “Peter!”

 

Peter soupira et déposa son livre, protégeant ses yeux du soleil alors que Harry descendit de son cheval et buta en quelque sorte et alla vers lui.

  
“Pete.” Avec un sourire satisfait, Harry le rejoignit et même si Peter résista, il n’était pas égal à Harry, qui le tira dans une embrassade. “Tu m’as manqué. Je ne t’ai pas vu pendant des semaines, où étais-tu?”

  
“J’étais ici.” Peter fut capable de s’éloigner, se mettant sur une des marches de la maison pour se faire un peu plus grand que Harry. “Tante May est partie donc je n’avais pas à aller au village souvent, je devais rester et finir quelques trucs.” Ses yeux rétrécirent, regardant Harry. “Et tu es venu à cheval saoul?”

 

“Ne t’inquiète pas, j’en ai amené assez pour partager.” Harry pointa vaguement en direction de son cheval. “Alors j’ai entendu pour ton ami, la petite fille.” Les yeux de Harry s’assombrirent de sympathie. Il était parti à un voyage de chasse avec son père et il avait manqué le service. “Je suis désolé Pete, je sais qu’elle était très importante pour toi. Mais tu aurais pu me voir, une fois que j’étais à la maison, j’aurais pu t’aider à passer à travers. Ça sera ma job, d’être avec toi et je suis content de commencer maintenant.” Un sourire sur les lèvres et il posa une main sur la taille de Peter, son pouce caressant sa hanche. “Pourquoi allons-nous pas à l’intérieur et avoir quelque chose à manger et à boire. Que faisais-tu de toute façon?”

  
“Lire.”dit Peter, reculant d’un autre pas et jurant silencieusement quand Harry le suivit dans les marches. “Harry, regarde, je ne suis pas d’humeur à avoir de la compagnie et si tu es saoul--”

 

“Nous sommes amis, n’est-ce pas Pete?”demanda Harry, semblant contrarié. “Ne sommes-nous pas amis? Parce que dernièrement tu agis comme si nous l’étions pas et ça fait mal un peu.” Il avança de nouveau d’un pas, face à face à Peter maintenant, planant presque sur lui et souria lentement. “Pourquoi es-tu aussi changeant avec moi?” Il leva son autre main pour tirer les cheveux épais de Peter. “Je veux être là pour toi et tu continues à me repousser. Tu me parle presque à peine maintenant. Tu avais tellement l'habitude d’être un moulin à paroles et maintenant je peux à peine avoir deux mots de toi. Je pensais qu’un peu de vin te relaxerais et tu es juste genre impoli après moi.” Il tira plus fort les cheveux de Peter, forçant à la baisser par en arrière.

 

“Peut-être mais je ne veux pas te parler, Harry! Peut-être que je me suis tanné à t’entendre me dire que je parlais trop!” Il se retira et recula de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés de frustration. “Tu te moques de moi quand je lis, tu te moques de moi quand je parle trop, tu te moque de moi que je sois plus petit que toi. Puis, tu mets tes mains sur moi même si je ne veux pas que tu le fasse. Et maintenant tu ne comprends pas pourquoi que je ne veux pas être autour de toi? Je ne suis pas intéressé à être avec toi Harry. Laisse moi seul.”

  
“Pete.” Harry pencha sa tête et sourit un peu déconcerté. “Je suis le fils du Baron. Penses-tu que tu as le choix dans ce cas-là? Si je veux t’épouser, mon père fera en sorte que ça arrive. J’essaie juste de te rendre plus docile à cette idée. Tu verra, la vie avec moi sera bien. Je te fournirai et toi, tu pourras garder la maison au chaud et prête quand je retournais à la maison.” Son sourire grandit. “Comme une bonne femme au foyer. Ou un mari au foyer je suppose.” Il regarda Peter comme s’il s’attendait que Peter rit mais le terme de femme au foyer fut la seul chose que Peter avait entendu et se tenait droit, serrant les poings.

 

“Je ne vais pas te marier.”dit Peter fermement. “Je ne serais jamais une femme au foyer pour toi ou quoique ce soit. À partir de maintenant toi et moi ne sommes même plus amis. Arrête de me toucher et part de notre propriété. 

 

“Qui crois-tu que tu es, de me parler comme ça” La voix de Harry s’éleva de colère et il prit durement le poignet de Peter, le poussant dans les marches et contre la porte. “Je crois que tu as besoin d’apprendre à garder ta bouche fermée pour te garder hors du trouble.” 

  
“Harry--” Peter essaya de l’arrêter mais Harry le poussa, le mettant face au bois dur, tenant son bras derrière lui pour qu’il ne bouge pas.

  
“Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te bats pour ça.” La souffle de Harry était chaud contre son oreille, sa langue traçait le doux lobe d’oreille et Peter mordu ses lèvres alors qu’il commença à paniquer. “Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ce que je peux te donner. Tu sais que je peux toujours l’avoir, non?

 

Il s’approcha encore plus, frottant ses hanches contre celles de Peter, soupirant doucement. “Mais je ne veux pas le faire comme ça. Pourquoi n’allons-nous juste pas à l’intérieur et nous pourrions en parler?”dit-il avec un petit rire et Peter grinça des dents à l’odeur sûre du trop plein d’alcool. “Tu vas être mien, Pete. Allons juste..” Sa voix diminua alors qu’il lécha le cou de Peter, une main rampant autour pour tâtonner l’attache des pantalons de Peter. “Un peu de vin te relaxeras et alors tu verras.”

 

“Sois dur pour moi Peter.”dit Harry haletant, ses hanches bougeant plus fort contre lui maintenant. “Allons à l’intérieur. Laisse moi te montrer comment les bonnes choses peuvent être entre nous. Je vais tout t’apprendre. Tout.”

  
Pitié non. Peter ferma ses yeux, serrés, et essaya de disparaître, essayant de ne plus être là alors que Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, forçant Peter sur le divan.

 

“Non, Harry.” Peter secoua la tête, rampant vers l’arrière alors que son ami s’approchait de lui déterminé, défaisant les attaches de ses pantalons. “Harry, arrête, s’il-te plait arrête seulement et tout ira bien. Tu peux aller à la maison et te dessoûler et nous pouvons juste oublier--”

 

“Je te voulais depuis si longtemps Pete.” Les mots de Harry étaient mal articulés alors qu’il se plaça au-dessus de lui, son poids étant lourd sur les cuisses de Peter, l’immobilisant. “Je ne sais pas pourquoi que tu continues à dire non.”

 

“Harry! Écoute moi! S’il-te plait!”

 

Mais Harry n’écouta pas et quand il couvrit le corps de Peter avec le sien, cherchant entre ses jambes et ça faisait mal, alors Peter pris la première chose qu’il pu et envoya un lourd vase aussi fort que possible sur la tête de Harry.

 

L’autre homme cria et tomba, tenant son visage alors que du sang commença à couler entre ses doigts et Peter sauta, le poussant durement.

 

“Va-t’en! Va-t’en,va-t’en,va-t’enVA-T’EN!!” Il criait, pleurait et le poussa aussi fort qu’il pu et Harry chancela et tomba dans les escaliers, atterrissant dans la boue et la saleté.

 

Peter ferma la porte à double tour et s’affala sur le sol, se mettant en boule et laissant les larmes couler sur son visage.

 

“S’il-vous-plaît.” Il cria dans la maison vide. “S’il vous plait, il doit y avoir autres choses de mieux que ça. Ça ne peut pas tout être là pour ma vie.”

 

*************

  
Il quitta le matin suivant à cheval, les sacs remplis de pommades et de crèmes pour sa tante, du pain de Alec et Roberto et son livre de poésie.

 

Écrivant une lettre rapide pour sa tante, la laissant savoir qu’il était en route, Peter partit, déterminé à ne jamais revenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre patience! J'espère avoir bien traduis ce touchant chapitre :) On se voit dans une semaine!

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai deux autres traductions en cours et j'essaye de faire un chapitre de chaque histoire par semaine. Donc je me donne pour défi de poster le 2ème chapitre dans 3 semaines alors !!!  
> À la prochaine et merci !


End file.
